dc_extended_universefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice lief in den USA am 25.03.2016 an, wobei die deutsche Premiere einen Tag vorher am 24.03.2016 stattfand. Von der FSK wurde der Film ab 12 JahrenQuelle: FSK frei gegeben. Dieser Film ist die Fortsetzung von Man of Steel und demnach der zweite Film aus diesem Universum. Handlung Bruce Wayne hat erneut den Traum, wie seine Eltern beerdigt werden und er dies nicht ertragen kann. Er läuft in ein Waldstück, in dem er einen mit Brettern verschlossenen Brunnen übersieht und hinein fällt. Nach dem Fall schlägt er auf dem Grund auf. Etwas benommen schaut er sich um und entdeckt ein Nest mit Fledermäusen, die plötzlich aufschrecken und den Schacht hinauf fliegen. Durch die Geschwindigkeit und die Enge des Schachtes wird Bruce durch den Sog aufgenommen und wieder zurück an die Oberfläche gebracht. 2013 Die Umwandlung der Erde in das neue Krypton hat mit Hilfe des Weltenwandlers begonnen. Bruce macht sich sofort auf den Weg nach Metropolis, um sich ein eigenes Bild über die beginnenden Zerstörung zu machen. Nach der Landung mit seinem Helikopter nimmt er sich einen Jeep und fährt durch die Stadt, die durch die umherfliegenden Fahrzeuge und Gebäudereste immer mehr zerstört wird. Unterwegs ruft er im Wayne Financial Building an, um es evakuieren zu lassen. Zeitgleich schlagen Superman und General Zod in das Gebäude ein. Zod nutzt zum ersten mal seinen Hitzeblick und zerstört dadurch einige Etagen des Firmensitzes. Viele schaffen es nicht aus dem Gebäude, als die oberen Etagen wegbrechen und auf der Straße aufschlagen. Bruce sieht den Einsturz und läuft sofort in die Richtung des zerbrechenden Wayne Financial Building. Dort angekommen findet er den Angestellten Wallace Keefe, auf dessen Beinen ein Stahlträger liegt. Sofort ruft Bruce einige Leute zu sich, die den Verletzten in Sicherheit bringen, nachdem er den Träger angehoben hat. Die Trümmer sind noch instabil und drohen weiter in sich zusammen zu brechen, da entdeckt Bruce ein kleines Mädchen, das weinend in dem Aufschlagbereich einer fallenden Mauer steht. Er läuft sofort zu dem Mädchen und bringt es in Sicherheit. Anschließend fragt er das verschmutzte Kind wo sich seine Mutter befindet. Mit Tränen in den Augen zeigt es auf die nicht mehr existenten Etagen des zerstörten Gebäudes. Bruce nimmt das Mädchen in die Arme und schaut zum Himmel hoch, wo er sieht wie der von Superman und Zod in mehrere Teile zerstörte Satellit in weitere Hochhäuser der Stadt einschlägt. 2015 Metropolis ist zum Großteil wieder aufgebaut und Normalität ist im Alltag der Bevölkerung eingekehrt. Die Meinungen über Superman sind bei den Menschen gespalten. Während er für einige einen Gott und Retter darstellt, gibt es auch viele die in ihm eine außerirdische Bedrohung sehen. Zu diesen gehört auch die Senatorin June Finch die eine Debatte darüber hält, ob die Taten Supermans richtig oder falsch sind. Alexander "Lex" Luthor lässt im Indischen Ozean die Umgebung des zerstörten Weltenwandlers durchsuchen. Die Taucher werden fündig und können einen großen Brocken Kryptonit bergen. Lois Lane fliegt mit ihrem neuen Fotografen Jimmy Olsen nach Afrika, um ein Interview mit einem Terrorführer zu führen. In dem Terrorlager befindet sich auch Anatoli Knyazev, der sich die Kamera von Jimmy genauer anschaut, während Lois das Interview führt. Anatoli findet in dem Film einen Sender, den er sofort zerstört. Jimmy wird vor den Terrorführer auf die Knie gebracht. Lois ist geschockt und versichert, das sie nichts mit der Spionage zu tun hat. Jimmy bestätigt dies und gibt zu für die CIA zu arbeiten. Der Terrorführer wartet nicht weiter und schießt dem Reporter in den Kopf. Lois wird in eine Hütte gebracht um weiter verhört, als man von weitem hört, wie die Schallmauer durchbrochen wird. Sofort eröffnen Anatoli und seine Leute das Feuer auf die anderen Terroristen, um anschließend das Lager zu verlassen. Kurz darauf trifft Superman ein und landet vor dem Terrorführer, der Lois mit einer Waffe bedroht. Superman wartet nicht lange und schaltet den Gegner aus. Nachdem der Vorfall publik wird, wird Superman für die Todesopfer verantwortlich gemacht. Durch diese "Gewalttat" entscheidet sich der durch den Kampf zwischen Superman und Zod verstümmelten Wallace Keefe, die Superman-Statue mit dem Spruch Falscher Gott zu besprühen, was seine Verhaftung zur Folge hat. Später wird Wallace auf Kaution frei gelassen. Er möchte den Gönner kennen lernen und trifft auf Lex Luthor. Dieser schenkt ihm einen automatischen Rollstuhl und richtet eine Bitte an den beinlosen Mann. Er soll Kontakt mit der Senatorin June Finch aufnehmen, um einen Prozess gegen Superman zu halten. Superman wird aufgefordert zu einer Anhörung in das Kapitol zu kommen. Er kommt dem nach und betritt den Kongress unter den Rufen von Demonstranten, deren Meinungen auf den Bezug des Stählernen sehr verschieden sind. Nachdem er den Redepult betreten hat, beginnt die Senatorin unter Beobachtung der Abgeordneten und vermeintlichen Opfern Supermans mit der Ansprache, als sie einen Hinweis von Lex Luthor auf ihrem Tisch entdeckt. Sie kommt ins stocken und registriert, dass der Platz von Lex leer ist. Superman wundert sich über das seltsame Verhalten von June Finsch, als plötzlich der Rollstuhl von Wallace Keefe explodiert. Alle Menschen sterben in dem gigantischen Feuerball, lediglich Superman bleibt unverletzt. Bruce Wayne sieht die Zerstörung des Kongresses im TV. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass Superman sterben muss und macht sich auf den Weg das im Indischen Ozean gefundene Kryptonit von Lex-Corps zu stehlen. Zurück in der Bathöhle absolviert er einige Tests mit dem Mineral und entwickelt schließlich Kryptonit-Gasgranaten, sowie einen Kryptonit-Speer. Lex entscheidet sich nach dem Diebstahl die Leiche von Zod zu manipulieren. Er begibt sich in das kryptonische Schiff und lässt die Leiche in die Geburtenkammer gleiten. Anschließend gibt er noch etwas Blut von sich dazu, um ein neues Wesen zu erzeugen. Zur selben Zeit wird Martha Kent entführt. Auch Lois wird von den Leuten Luthors gekidnappt, um später zu Lex auf das Dach seines Unternehmens zu bringen. Er erläutert ihr sein Vorhaben und schupst sie schließlich vom Dach. Sein Plan geht auf. Superman fängt Lois auf und setzt sie behutsam auf der Straße ab. Anschließend fliegt er zu Lex, um ihn zu stellen. Schnell macht der Unternehmer dem Außerirdischen klar, dass sich Martha in seinen Händen befindet. Für das Laufenlassen verlangt er vom Stählernen, dass er Batman tötet. Er hat für die Tat eine Stunde Zeit. Alle anderen Versuche seine Mutter zu retten oder Lex zu behindern führen zum sofortigen Tod der Frau. Superman fliegt sofort nach Gotham, wo Batman bereits in seinem Kampfanzug neben dem Batsignal auf ihn wartet. Superman landet einige Meter vor Batman und versucht dem Dunklen Ritter über die Entführung seiner Mutter und die Erpressung Luthors aufzuklären. Dieser ignoriert den Stählernen und greift ihn anfangs mit Schallwellen, anschließend mit Maschinengewehren an. Die Angriffe bleiben ohne Erfolg. Superman verliert die Geduld und startet einen Gegenangriff, bei dem Batman einiges einstecken muss. Schließlich gelingt es ihm eine Kryptonit-Gasgranate abzufeuern. Superman atmet das Gas ein und büßt so seine Kräfte ein. Batman nutzt die Chance und kann seinen Gegner schließlich kampfunfähig machen. Gerade als er dem Mann von Krypton den Kryptonit-Speer in die Brust rammen möchte, kann Superman noch die den Namem seiner Mutter sagen. Batman ist irritiert und kann nicht verstehen warum sein Gegner den Namen Martha nennt. Er wird ungeduldig und ist kurz davor den Speer zu nutzen, als Lois dazu kommt und aufklärt, dass der Name von Supermans Mutter Martha lautet. Batman erkennt die Parallele und bricht den Angriff ab. Superman hat nun die Chance Batman über die von Luthor inszenierten Machenschaften aufzuklären. Schnell sind sich die beiden Superhelden einig, dass Batman Martha Kent rettet, während sich Superman um Lex Luthor kümmert. Batman gelingt es Martha Kent mit Hilfe seines Butlers Alfred ausfindig zu machen. Er gelangt durch einen Sprung seines Batwings in das mehrstöckige Gebäude ein und kann einige von Luthors Handlangern ausschalten, bis er schließlich in dem Raum gelangt, in dem die gefesselte Martha von Anatoli Knyazev bewacht und mit einem Flammenwerfer bedroht wird. Batman wartet nicht lange und bringt den Tank des Flammenwerfers zur Explosion, während er sich schützend auf Martha wirft. Anatoli stirbt bei der Rettung. In der Zwischenzeit muss Superman mit ansehen, wie sich der mutierte Körper von General Zod aus seinem Geburtskokon befreit. Kaum das sich Doomsday, wie er von Lex getauft wird, komplett befreit hat, beginnt der Kampf zwischen ihm und Superman. Dieser stellt schnell fest, dass er keine Chance gegen die Mutation hat und schiebt sie ins All. Das US-Militär verfolgt den Kampf und berichtet die momentane Situation dem US-Präsidenten, der schließlich die Vernichtung der Kryptonier mit Hilfe einer Atomwaffe anordnet. Die Rakete verfehlt ihr Ziel nicht. Nach der Explosion fällt der Körper von Doomsday zur Erde zurück, während der vertrocknete Körper Supermans im All bleibt. Batman, der sich auf den Weg nach Stryker's Island macht, sieht die Explosion der Atomwaffe, sowie Doomsday, der die Energie der Waffe aufnimmt nachdem er aufgeschlagen ist. Der dunkle Ritter beginnt sofort den Angriff auf das Monster, muss aber schnell feststellen, dass er kaum eine Chance hat. Schließlich wird er mit dem Batwing vom Himmel geholt. Doomsday versucht seinen Gegner mit seinem Hitzeblick zu töten, als plötzlich Wonder Woman auftaucht und den Strahl mit Hilfe ihrer Armbänder auffängt. Dank der gelben Sonne erholt sich Superman schnell von dem Angriff der Rakete und fliegt zur Erde zurück. Die drei Superhelden versammeln sich, um gemeinsam gegen Doomsday zu kämpfen. Während des Kampfes kann Batman nicht viel ausrichten. Auch Superman verlässt nach einigen Minuten den Schauplatz, um den Kryptonit-Speer zu holen. Wonder Woman kann den übermächtigen Gegner so lange beschäftigen, bis Superman zurück ist. Dieser fliegt sofort auf den Mutanten zu und rammt ihm den Speer in den Oberkörper. Doomsday reagiert kann einen seiner Knochenauswüchse in die Brust Supermans treiben. Sterbend sacken beide zu Boden. Die beiden Helden bleiben fassungslos neben der Leiche des Kryptoniers stehen. Während Superman ein Staatsbegräbnis bekommt, wird Clark in Smallville neben dem Grab seines Vaters beerdigt. Etwas Abseits beobachten Bruce und Diana die Zeremonie. Bruce fragt die Amazone, ob sie ihm behilflich ist andere Metawesen zu suchen. Diana erkennt darin keinen Sinn, während Bruce der Meinung ist, dass eine starke Truppe bald von Nöten sein wird. Lois kann den Verlust nicht glauben und wirft eine handvoll Sand auf den Sarg. Nachdem sie das Grab verlässt, bewegt sich die geworfene Erde und beginnt zu schweben. Easter Eggs *Bevor sich Bruce Wayne und Clark Kent zum ersten mal treffen, fährt Bruce mit einem Aston Martin DB Mark III vor. In dem Film Goldfinger fährt James Bond auch so ein Fahrzeug, dass mit vielen Gadgets (ähnlich wie Batman in seinem Gürtel hat) ausgestattet ist. *Das Branding, das der Kriminelle von Batman bekommen hat, ähnelt dem Logo des Films (Kombination aus dem Emblem von Superman und dem von Batman) *Die Anmerkung von Perry White, dass sie nicht mehr das Jahr 1938 haben ist ein Verweis auf die Veröffentlichung des ersten Superman-Comics. *Das "v" im Titel von Batman v Superman, könnte gerüchterweise auch eine Anspielung bzw. ein Easter Egg darauf sein dass die Nolan-Dark-Knight-Trilogie ebenfalls ein wenig zum DCU gehören. Denn mit dieser Trilogie und Man of Stell ist dies der Fünte Film und deshlab das "v". Trivia * Batman vs Superman war der Arbeitstitel des Films. Am 21.05.2014 wurde der Titel des Films bekannt gegeben: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Quelle: filmstarts * Es ist der erste Film, in dem Superman und Batman gemeinsam zu sehen sind * Der Film zählt als Vorbereiter für den Justice League (Part 1)-Film * Hans Zimmer zögerte lange den Soundtrack für den Film zu komponieren. Der Grund ist, dass Zimmer die Batman-Musik für Christopher Nolans Trilogie (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises) geschrieben hat und er diese für den von Ben Affleck gespieleten Batman nicht kopieren möchte. Schließlich holt er den Komponisten Tom Holkenborg aka Junkie XL ins Boot, der die Musik zu Batman übernimmt. Zimmer selbst bleibt bei der Musik zu Superman. Quelle: www.moviejones.de * Ben Affleck wurde von WB gewarnt, dass sein Casting viele negative Stimmen hervorrufen würde. Affleck wollte dies nicht glauben und schaute im Internet nach. Die erste Reaktion die er gelesen hat war:"Affleck as Batman? Nooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!". Daraufhin ging er sofort offline. Quelle: www.imdb.com *Affleck war überrascht und skeptisch die Rolle des Batman angeboten zu bekommen. Bei einem Treffen mit Zack Snyder legte dieser Konzeptzeichnungen vor, die Affleck schließlich überzeugten.Quelle: www.imdb.com *Ben Affleck baute weitere 20 Pfund Muskeln auf und erreichte 8% Körperfett für seine Rolle.Quelle: www.imdb.com * Für den Batman-Anzug haben die Produzenten 100.000$ verlangt, als Affleck ihn kaufen wollte.Quelle: www.imdb.com * Der Anzug ist an dem des Comics "The Dark Knight Returns" von Frank Miller angeleht. *Die Brille die Henry Cavill als Clark Kent trägt wurde vom britischen Brillendesigner Tom Davies angefertigt.Quelle: www.imdb.com * In dem Film "Die Hollywood-Verschwörung" verkörperte Affleck den Schauspieler George Reeves, der Superman darstellte. Somit ist Affleck der erste Schauspieler, der einen Batman-Anzug, sowie einen Superman-Anzug getragen hat.Quelle: www.imdb.com * Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash und Cyborg sind zum ersten mal in einem Kinofilm zu sehen * Jimmy Olsen sollte zuerst von Jesse Eisenberg gespielt werden. Snyder wollte mit dem Tod Olsens einen Schockmoment schaffen, da Eisenberg vielen bekannt ist und niemand damit gerechnet hätte, dass er in den ersten zehn Minuten stirbt.Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Die Hauptdreharbeiten haben im April 2014 begonnen und wurden im Dezember des selben Jahres abgeschlossen.Quelle: www.moviejones.de * Alle Statisten mussten einen Vertrag unterschreiben, dass sie 5 Mio $ Schadensersatz an Warner zahlen müssen, sollten sie ein Bild vom Set im Internet posten. Quelle: www.youtube.de * Die Entwicklung des Films war sehr umfangreich. Ursprünglich sollte der Film eine Fortsetzung zu Man of Steel sein, bis man sich für Batman als Gegner entschied. Nachdem die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Helden entwickelt wurde, begann die Einarbeitung von Wonder Woman, damit die Justice League geplant werden konnte. Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Bei jeder Überarbeitung des Drehbuchs veränderte sich der Grund warum Bruce Wayne gegen Superman kämpfen wollte. Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Das Filmlogo wurde von Zack Snyder entwickelt, auch wenn eine ähnliche Variante aus den Comics bekannt war. Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Die Szene in der der Flash Bruce erscheint war ursprünglich nicht geplant. Zack Snyder wollte sie aber im Film haben, um sie in einem kommenden Film des DCEU aufzuklären.Quelle: www.batmannews.de * In den Filmen Suicide Squad und Wonder Woman werden einige Anspielungen aufgelöst.Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Superman musste in diesem Film sterben, da die Gründung der Justice League sonst nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Der Tod von Superman wurde intensiv zwischen Zack Snyder und dem Produzenten Chris Nolan diskutiert. Letztendlich setzte sich Snyder mit seinen Argumenten durch.Quelle: www.batmannews.de * Der Robin-Anzug ist der von Jason Todd Quelle: www.batman-news.com * Die Weltpremiere war am 20.03.2016 in New York City, die Europapremiere war am 22.03.2016 in London * Das Startwochenende des Films spielte 420,1 Mio. $ ein. Dabei ergibt sich folgende Erfolgsbilanz (Stand 03/16):Quelle: www.batmannews.de **Größtes Eröffnungswochenende eines Superheldenfilms **Größtes Eröffnungswochenende im Monat März **WB größtes Eröffnungswochenende in China **WB größter IMAX-Start **Zweitgrößter WB-Start nach Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Teil 2 **Größter Start eines Ben Affleck-Films **Größter Start eines Zack Snyder-Films **Größter Start eines Henry Cavill-Films * Kampf zwischen Superman und Zod aus der Sicht der Filme MoS und BvS Batman v Superman and Man of Steel scene comparisons Links * Offizielle Webseite * Lex/OS * Interview mit Michael Wilkinson * Auszeichnungen Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Entfallende Szenen Communion Promotion Teaser & Trailer "Superman vs Batman" Comic Con 2013 Teaser Batman v Superman Dawn Of Justice 2016 Comic-Con Teaser Trailer Recreated BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Trailer F1 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Comic Con Trailer Deutsch HD German Batman v Superman - Exclusive Sneak HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Trailer 2 Deutsch German Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 1 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 2 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 3 HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - TV Spot 4 HD BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Official Trailer 4 (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Trailer F7 Deutsch HD German Batmobile Clip from Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 1 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 2 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 3 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 4 Deutsch HD German BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Spot 5 Deutsch HD German Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) New Footage Clip 'Jimmy Kimmel Live' HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice- Korean Final Trailer BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE Extended TV Spot 2 (2016) Henry Cavill Superhero Movie HD Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Ultimate Edition Trailer Bilder & Poster Batman Promo 1.jpg Batmobil Promo 2.jpg Superman Dawn of Justice.jpg Batman CC.jpg Wonder Woman CC.jpg Aquaman Promo.jpg Poster Teaser Batman.jpg Poster Teaser Superman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Batman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Superman.jpg Batman v Superman - Dawn of Justice deutsches Charakterposter Wonder Woman.jpg Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice Comic Con 2015 Banner.jpg Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice Poster.jpg BatmanvSupermanPosterHR-691x1024.jpg BvS IMAX.jpg Bvsquad1.jpg Bvsquad2.jpg Bvs bruce wayne groundzero-768x768.jpeg Bvs superman statue-768x768.jpeg Bvs plakat deutsch-723x1024.jpg BvS Poster Alfred.jpg BvS Poster Lex.jpg BvS Poster Lois.jpg Making Of BATMAN V SUPERMAN DAWN OF JUSTICE - Making Of Deutsch HD German TV-Werbung Fly to Metropolis with Turkish Airlines! Fly to Gotham City with Turkish Airlines! The Jeep Renegade “Dawn of Justice” Special Edition Into The Storm Police Batman V Superman Limited Edition Watches Video Spot Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) 'Dodge' TV Spot (2016) HD JEEP - BATMAN VS SUPERMAN JEEP - BATMAN VS SUPERMAN - METRÓPOLIS Nachweise Kategorie:Film